Words of Wisdom
by BitchyPeachy
Summary: OS - SEBLAINE - 5 Fois où Sebastian ne sût pas quoi dire, et la fois où il trouva les bons mots.


Coucou tout le monde !

Cet Os m'a été demandé par mon cher Mekki, et soutenu par mon cher koala, qui se reconnaître. C'est un Seblaine, et il contient une scène légèrement explicite, donc j'ai mis M, mais plus par prudence. On va dire, interdit au moins de 14 ans ?

BONNE FÊTE DE LA GLEESIQUE !

Bonne lecture,

Pichy ( Calliopette )

* * *

**Cinq Fois où Sebastian ne sût pas quoi dire, et la fois où il trouva les bons mots.**

* * *

**1.**

-Mais je n'ai même pas …

-Tais-toi, Seb ! Juste .. Tais-toi !

Blaine claqua la porte de leur chambre commune et Sebastian se retrouva seul dans le salon. Il soupira, se laissant tomber sur le canapé en cuir.

La soirée aurait pourtant dû être agréable. Blaine babillait à ce propos depuis des semaines, soulignant à quel point il était touché d'être invité à cette réunion des anciens de Mc Kinley, alors bien même qu'il n'y avait passé qu'une année. Une année dont lui et Sebastian parlaient très peu.

Mais bien sûr, lorsqu'il avait appris que Kurt Hummel - bientôt St James - serait de la partie, Sebastian n'avait pas pût s'empêcher de se renseigner sur le fameux bar où l'ensemble des New Directions allaient se retrouver.

Et cela avait été un pur hasard qu'il soit passé y prendre un Mojito exactement au bon moment.

Il desserra sa cravate d'un geste las, et retira ses chaussures avec des gestes lents, contrôlés. Puis, il retroussa ses manches, à l'écoute.

La porte finit par se s'ouvrir à nouveau, et Blaine apparût, un vieux T-shirt à la main, et portant un simple boxer. Sans un mot, il lança le vêtement à Sebastian, qui le rattrapa de justesse.

-Tu dors sur le canapé.

-C'est une blague ? Demanda Sebastian, sous le choc.

Jamais, au grand jamais, Blaine ne lui avait demandé de faire chambre à part. Au contraire, ils étaient toujours parvenus à trouver un compromis sur l'oreiller.

Blaine lui adressa un regard fatigué.

-Non. Je ne veux pas de toi avec moi pour le moment. Sinon, je sais comment ça va finir …

-Ca ne te gêne pas d'habitude, commenta Sebastian, tentant un sourire aguicheur.

L'autre homme le regarda avec peine.

-Non, d'habitude, ça ne m'embête pas. Mais ce soir, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu réfléchisses à ton comportement.

-Mais je n'ai rien fait, tenta Sebastian, une nouvelle fois.

Durant tout le chemin du retour, il s'était pourtant entêté à le lui répéter. Il n'était pas intervenu, n'avait parlé à personne, n'avait même pas été remarqué. La réaction de Blaine était complètement exagérée à ses yeux.

-Non, mais c'est pire. Tu es venu m'espionner.

-Non, je suis venu vérifier que …

-Tais-toi ! S'exclama Blaine, en fermant les yeux. Tais-toi, parce que je ne veux pas entendre tes stupides excuses. C'est toujours la même chose Seb. Toujours. Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à me faire confiance ?

Sa voix s'effrita sur la fin de la phrase, et il se tint là, vulnérable et au bord des larmes,, pendant de longues secondes.

Bien sûr; Sebastian aurait dû faire un pas en avant, s'excuser, le prendre dans ses bras, et lui jurer que cela n'arriverait plus. Comme le faisaient les couples modèles. Les autres.

**Mais Sebastian se contenta de se saisir du T-shirt, et de s'assoir sur le canapé, dos à Blaine. **

Lorsque ce dernier repris ses esprits, il rentra dans la chambre, fermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui.

* * *

**2.**

Le soleil brillait sur New York, et une foule dense arpentait les allées de Central Park. Il faisait bon s'assoir sur un banc à l'ombre et profiter des quelques courant d'air qui rendaient l'air moins lourd.

Installé confortablement à l'écart, Sebastian avait fermé les yeux, profitant des rayons réchauffant son visage, et bercé par la respiration de Blaine, qui avait pris place contre lui, sa tête sur son estomac.

Il n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps ils avaient arrêté de parler, et avaient décidé d'un commun accord de se reposer, mais cela avait du bon, parfois, de se laisser bercer par ses sentiments.

-Seb … soupira Blaine, à voix basse.

-Hum ?

-Ca fait un moment qu'on vit ensemble.

-Deux ans et trois mois. Plus quelques jours, ne pût s'empêcher de répondre Sebastian avec un sentiment de satisfaction.

-Oh … Tu tiens le compte ? Remarqua Blaine, un sourire dans la voix.

Il ne répondit rien, mal-à-l'aise, comme à chaque fois que celui qui partageait sa vie le prenait sur le fait.

-Bref, je me disais … Tu n'as pas envie d'officialiser ça ?

La voix de Blaine se voulait sûrement calme, mais la façon dont son corps s'était tendu ne laissait aucun doute quand à son inquiétude.

Sebastian prit le temps de respirer, laissant sa main glisser dans le cou de l'homme qui était installé à hauteur de son bassin maintenant.

-On vit ensemble. C'est officiel, non ?

Blaine se redressa, prenant appui sur son coude, entrelaçant leurs mains.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

Sebastian tenta vraiment de sourire, de trouver quelque chose à répondre, de lui faire plaisir, en lui promettant quelque chose de mieux, quelque chose de nouveau. **Mais il n'y parvint pas.**

-Bientôt ?

Il lût la déception dans le regard de Blaine, mais celui-ci lui offrit un sourire confiant.

-Bientôt dans ce cas.

* * *

**3.**

-On fait quoi pour Thanksgiving ?

La question fût posée d'un ton calme, et presque désintéressé par Blaine. Ils étaient installés sur le canapé, nourriture chinoise dans la main, en plein visionnage du dernier film d'action en date.

-On pourrait rester ici … proposa Sebastian.

-Tu as prévu quelque chose en particulier ? Demanda Blaine en haussant un sourcil.

-Toi. Moi. Le lit. Deux jours entiers.

Le garçon lui sourit, mais reposa le récipient qui contenait les nouilles sautées.

-Je suis sérieux Seb. Je pensais … retourner dans l'Ohio.

Sebastian s'étouffa littéralement avec la dernière bouchée qu'il avait tenté d'avaler. Il se saisit du verre d'eau le plus proche et l'engloutit en entier, avant de s'essuyer la bouche à la va-vite.

-Tu rigoles. Dis moi que tu rigoles …

-Seb … Je voudrais que tu rencontres mes parents.

-Non.

La réponse était simple, et définitive. Du moins, aux yeux du garçon qui l'avait prononcée, vu que Blaine semblait prêt à négocier.

-Ca fait deux ans qu'ils me demandent de venir.

-Vas-y.

-Viens avec moi …

-Non.

-Seb…

-Non !

Il se leva, et s'éloigna du canapé, le cœur battant la chamade. Il regarda autour de lui, et attrapa sa veste.

-Seb, reste là !

-**Je vais … Je vais faire un tour.**

Il s'empara du paquet de cigarette posée sur la table d'entrée, qu'il gardait uniquement pour les moments de crise, et ouvrit la porte.

-Tu reviens, hein ?

Il n'eût pas besoin de se retourner pour sentir la détresse dans la voix de celui qui était resté sur le canapé.

-Promis, souffla-t-il avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

**4.**

Le réveil sonna et Sebastian resserra sa prise sur celui qui partageait son lit. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, et il faisait suffisamment froid dehors pour le motiver à rester sous la couette bien épaisse qui recouvrait leurs corps dénudés. Mais Blaine tenta de se libérer de son étreinte.

-Reste … demanda-t-il d'un ton plaintif en l'agrippant un peu plus fort.

-Je peux pas … J'ai cours.

-Fais toi porter pâle… proposa-t-il, les yeux encore fermé, et sa main retenant celle de Blaine.

-Seb …

Il tira un peu plus fort, et fut récompensé par un corps qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur, atterrissant sur le sien. Il réajusta la couverture pour qu'ils soient à nouveau tous les deux couverts, et se réinstalla confortablement.

-Seb … tenta Blaine à nouveau, mais il était déjà en train de se réinstaller contre lui.

-On a qu'à passer la journée au lit … proposa Sebastian à voix basse, tout en faisant glisser ses doigts lentement contre la colonne vertébrale de son amant. Juste tous les deux, à l'abri du froid.

Il s'attarda sur l'os du coccyx, s'attirant un petit gémissement de la part de Blaine.

-Je pourrais te caresser jusqu'à ce que tu me supplie de te délivrer …

Sa main continua dans le pli de l'aine, frôlant la cuisse du jeune homme, qui avait maintenant le souffle court.

-Puis, on pourrait tout simplement se rendormir jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt à nouveau…

-Seb … laissa échapper Blaine, en se retournant, et en se collant à lui, lui permettant de sentir parfaitement l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

-Alors, tu veux toujours aller en cours ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit rire, effleurant les cheveux qui retombaient sur le front de Blaine en de petites mèches folles.

-Non …

-Gentil garçon, murmura-t-il en se penchant sur ses lèvres.

Blaine l'arrêta d'un index sur sa joue.

-Mais comment je vais justifier ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il, avant de déposer un court baiser sur ses lèvres. Maladie. Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Rendez-vous. Il réitéra son geste. Urgence familiale.

-C'est le cas … soupira Blaine en fermant les yeux, et en se laissant aller. Tu es. Ma. Famille.

**Sebastian se contenta de l'embrasser pour le faire taire.**

* * *

**5.**

Sebastian jeta un énième coup d'œil à sa montre, et soupira. La foule autour de lui parlait bien trop fort à son goût, et les futurs diplômés, dont faisait parti Blaine, avaient déjà presque vingt minutes de retard.

A ses côtés, des familles entières avaient fait le déplacement, pour acclamer les nouveaux hommes à suivre. Mais Blaine … Blaine n'aurait que lui aujourd'hui.

Il avait l'estomac noué au simple souvenir de la dernière conversation qu'ils avaient eût à ce sujet. Il savait, pourtant, depuis le début, que les parents de Blaine ne l'appréciait pas, même sans l'avoir rencontré.

Mais apprendre presque par hasard qu'ils avaient décidé d'ignorer leur fils tant qu'il serait avec lui avait quelque chose de plus blessant encore. De savoir qu'ils étaient capable de renier leur fils par sa faute. Comme si sa simple présence, sa simple existence suffisaient à faire oublier à ce couple des années de bonheur.

Il avait un temps espéré que Cooper vienne. Mais celui-ci avait décliné l'invitation pour un tournage à Hawaï, qui était sensé selon lui « le faire passer de simple acteur à vraie star mondialement connue ».

Alors il se tenait, au milieu de ces familles réunies dans le bonheur, seul au monde.

Pour Blaine.

-Excusez moi … lui demanda une petite dame avec une affreuse robe jaune. Vous auriez l'heure ?

-Deux heures passées de quatre minutes, répondit-il dans un souffle.

-Merci jeune homme. Vous êtes là pour votre frère ? Votre petite amie ? Je suis sûre qu'un beau garçon comme vous …

Il se tourna vers elle à nouveau, pencha sa tête de côté, et lui sourit en hochant la tête.

Puis,** sans un mot de plus**, il se réinstalla sur sa chaise, priant pour que Blaine apparaisse le plus vite possible.

* * *

**1.**

Lorsqu'il entra dans leur appartement, Sebastian s'attendait à tout sauf à trouver Blaine en train de faire sa valise.

-Et toi … le salua-t-il en se penchant vers lui pour un baiser amplement mérité après sa journée entière passée assis derrière un bureau.

Mais Blaine l'ignora, se contentant de plier une autre de ses chemises.

-Ca ne va pas ?

L'homme s'arrêta, fronça les sourcils, et reprit sa tâche.

-Blaine ? Pourquoi tu fais tes valises ?

L'homme cessa enfin de se concentrer sur ses habits, et se tourna vers lui. Sebastian eût le souffle coupé à la vue des sillons de larmes sur ses joues, et aux yeux rougis qu'il arborait.

-Tu sais quel jour on est ?

-Lundi vingt-quatre juillet, pourquoi … oh.

-Oui, oh. Ca fait cinq ans qu'on vit ensemble.

-Tu es en colère parce que j'ai oublié … désolé. Je vais me rattraper, promis. J'appelle ce petit restaurant que tu adores et …

-Non.

Blaine ferma la valise, et la descendit du lit sur lequel elle était entreposée.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux, intervint Sebastian, les yeux écarquillés. Tu ne vas pas me quitter parce que j'ai oublié la date de notre emménagement.

-Non.

Sebastian laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, mais les yeux de Blaine le transpercèrent.

-Je vais te quitter parce que ça fait cinq foutus années qu'on vit ensemble, et que j'ai toujours l'impression que tu vas me quitter demain.

Il accusa le coup, et regarda l'autre homme rassembler le reste de ses affaires.

-De quoi tu parles ? Souffla-t-il, tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

Blaine s'interrompit dans ses recherches et se tourna vers lui, la voix tremblante.

-On vit ensemble. On est ensemble. On couche ensemble. Depuis cinq ans. Et tu sais quoi ? Même mes camarades de promo ignorent ton existence … Tu ne veux pas rencontrer ma famille …

-J'ai rencontré Cooper, objecta le plus grand des deux, son cœur battant à tout rompre devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Mais Blaine laissa échapper un rire triste.

-Cooper … Parlons-en de Coop. Même lui pense que tu vas me laisser. Comme tout le monde.

-Mais … je t'aime ! S'exclama Sebastian, à court d'arguments, les poings fermés.

-Et je t'aime aussi, soupira Blaine, chassant une mèche folle de sa joue. Mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

-Je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare !

-Tu crois que je le veux moi ?

-C'est toi qui me quittes, merde !

-Parce que tu m'y pousse !

Jamais ils n'avaient levé la voix l'un sur l'autre. D'habitude, dès que Sebastian s'énervait, un seul regard blessé de Blaine le calmait. Et le peu de fois où Blaine s'était emporté, Sebastian n'avait pas répondu, le laissant cracher le peu de venin qu'il avait, avant de répondre calmement.

Mais à cet instant, plus rien n'était normal. Son corps entier tremblait, et il avait l'impression que son cœur se brisait à chaque mot.

-Reste … supplia-t-il, en se mettant devant la porte.

Blaine baissa les yeux, mais ne répondit pas.

-Je vais faire des efforts …

Il eût droit à un ricanement en réponse, et lorsque Blaine releva les yeux, ils étaient plein de mépris.

-Des efforts ? Tu sais depuis combien de temps je les attends tes efforts ? Depuis combien de temps je compte le moindre de nos progrès … de tes progrès ?

-Tu ne m'as … Tu n'as jamais dit … comment voulais-tu que je comprenne ?

-Tu aurais dû comprendre, Seb, tonna Blaine, les yeux brillants. Tu aurais dû. Cinq ans que je tente de te faire comprendre. Et pas une seule fois, pas une seule tu ne m'as prouvé quoi que ce soit.

C'était un cauchemar. L'un de ces cauchemars dont il se réveillait pantelant, fiévreux, et qu'il chassait en serrant le corps de Blaine un peu plus fort contre le sien. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il, et les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment se controler. Je t'aime, répéta-t-il, comme si cela justifiait ces années de souffrance infligée.

-Je sais. Je sais.

Ils étaient ridicules, d'une certaine manière, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, mais incapables de s'approcher plus.

-Me laisse pas, supplia Sebastian à voix basse.

-On se fait du mal. Tu me fais du mal.

-Je suis désolé … murmura-t-il, la tête basse. Mais Blaine … je t'en supplie, laisse moi une dernière chance. Je te promet que je vais … on va …

-Tu vas faire quoi ? Parce qu'il est là le problème, Sebastian, il est là le problème. Tu ne sais pas toi-même ce que tu vas faire, parce que tu ne veux pas ce que moi je veux.

-Je te veux toi …

-Pour combien de temps ?

La voix de Blaine se brisa, et Sebastian releva la tête. Il prit quelques secondes pour se décider, pour rassembler ses esprits, pour préparer ces mots qu'il n'était jamais vraiment parvenu à prononcer. Pour faire céder le barrage, pour affronter ses doutes et ses angoisses.

-Pour toute la vie. Si tu le veux. Je te promets que … si tu restes … si tu me donne cette chance… ce sera pour aussi longtemps que tu le veux.

Les mots glissèrent de sa bouche, comme s'ils avaient toujours été là, prêts à se faire entendre.

-Reste, et je te présenterais à mes parents. On ira en France. Tu rencontreras ma sœur. Elle est folle, mais tu vas l'adorer. Reste, et je prends le premier avion demain pour l'Ohio, et je vais sonner chez tes parents, et leur demander la main de leur fils.

Il vit Blaine écarquiller les yeux, et il laissa échapper :

-On ne décide pas de se marier sur un coup de tête.

-Je ne veux pas me marier, continua Sebastian, déjà plus sûr de lui. Pas maintenant. Mais je veux pouvoir présenter mon fiancé au monde entier. S'il le veut.

Blaine l'observa pendant de longues secondes, comme s'il évaluait ses paroles, comme s'il recherchait le piège, ou s'attendait à le voir revenir sur ses paroles.

Sebastian haletait, pris de court par son propre discours.

-Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Reste, je t'en supplie, balbutia-t-il.

Blaine pencha la tête de côté, comme pensif, avant de lui tendre la main.

-Viens.

Sebastian se jeta littéralement sur lui avec les dernières forces qu'il avait, et fut bien heureux de sentir les bras de Blaine le soutenir, puisque ses propres jambes ne le retenaient plus.

Leur étreinte dura une éternité. Il y eût des sanglots, des soupirs, des mots d'amour, des supplications, des promesses, toutes murmurées.

Puis, vint le temps de sceller cette nouvelle union, cette proposition d'un avenir différent.

Leur étreinte se fit passionnée, les lèvres glissant les unes sur les autres, puis sur les corps. Mais ce qui rendit cette nuit spéciale, ce fût la douceur qui transparut de chacun de leurs gestes, de chacun de leur mots. La façon pleine de vénération dont Sebastian effleura Blaine. La façon passionnée dont il lui rendit chacun de ses baisers. Le temps qu'il prit à le préparer, à réveiller ce corps qu'il connaissait peut-être par cœur, mais qu'il désira imprimer une fois de plus, conscient du danger qui existait de le perdre à jamais. Et lorsque leurs corps s'unirent, lorsque leurs souffles furent coupés, il murmura de nouveaux mots doux à son oreille.

**Parce que finalement, les mots n'étaient peut-être pas une mauvaise chose.**

* * *

_Cet OS est donc dédié à mon Mekki et à mon âme frère ( MeekG_ & SlyTheKoala )_

_J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ..._


End file.
